Moments
by 8Emily-The-Strange8
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have many bumbs in the road but don't all realationships. What could happen to there realationship if they go through some hard ships...Rewritten My first Fanfiction. Hey guys I have some ideas for the next chapter PLESE REVEIW.


Perfect Night

* * *

**Blaine is really bored and is missing his boyfriend at Dalton, while Kurt has the house to himself and is feeling quite lonely. So Kurt invites Blaine over for a movie night. But it seems that they are more focused on each other then the movie **

Chapter 1

It is the last lesson of the day. Blaine and Jeff are sitting next to each other in English, playing noughts and crosses in Jeff's note pad, waiting for the Bell to ring for the end of the day.

The bell rings and Blaine is the first one out of the class-room. Jeff looks at Blaine, his eyes following Blaine as he quickly runs out of the class room. Blaine promptly runs to his dorm getting his overnight bag, he looks outside of his dorm, and sees Jeff and Nick at his door "you're in a rush" Jeff says "yeah where you off too" Nick replies. Blaine pulls out his phone, hiding it behind the door; "is it from Kurt" the boy say staring at Blaine with a goofy look _"I am already outside!"_ Blaine pushes past the two smiling boys and shuts his door and starts to walk to the front of the school.

Kurt is leaning against his car, holding his phone too his chest. Blaine hugs Kurt holding him tight, not wanting to let go of him. "Ready to go?" says Kurt releasing Blaine, Blaine nods in agreement "but first can we go to my house, I need to get something from my house first" Kurt opens the car door for Blaine "ok, we can also get some movies for tonight" Blaine smiles and watches Kurt as he walks to his side of the car.

* * *

They arrive at Blaine's finally house, Blaine slowly opens the car door "coming Kurt" Kurt smiles and get out of the car and walks to Blaine taking his hand. Blaine stared walking up the stairs. Kurt is still at the bottom of the steps, Kurt had never seen Blaine's house before he was always visiting Blaine at Dalton" Blaine and grabs Kurt's hand, pulling him up the stairs. "So, what do you need to get" Kurt says looking at Blaine as he shuffles through his draws, "It's ok I got it, let's go" Blaine says and kisses Kurt on the cheek as he walks out of his room, Kurt follows Blaine out the door shutting it behind him.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt both get into the car and drive out of the car-park. They arrive at the video store, when they walk in they see Tina, Mike and Mercedes. Kurt walks away from Blaine and goes and hugs Mercedes and Tina. "What are you doing here?" says Tina "oh, just getting a movie with Blaine for tonight" Kurt says grabbing a movie from the shelf "what's tonight?" Mike says watching the girls giggle in front of him "nothing special, just a movie night" Kurt replies, the girls grinning at Kurt "well I better get back over to Blaine, see you at glee practise tomorrow" Kurt says walking away from them "bye Kurt have fun tonight" says Tina and Mercedes, Kurt shakes his head and walks up to Blaine. "So what movie should we watch?" Blaine says looking into Kurt's eyes, Kurt leans to Blaine's ear and whispers "what about this?" Kurt puts "the lake house" into Blaine's hands "Kurt I have seen that movie like one-hundred times" Blaine says "well we don't have to watch it" Blaine's eye widen and his cheeks start to blush, "if that is the plan then we can get it". Once they get leave the store Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt on the cheek not caring about all the strangers looking at them, Kurt smiles lovingly to Blaine and walks to the car.

* * *

When they get to Kurt's house, Blaine goes straight to Kurt's bedroom while Kurt goes to the kitchen to get snacks for the movie. Blaine sits on Kurt's bed going through his bag, pulling out his overnight clothes and pulls out some sheet music and puts it on Kurt's night stand. Kurt walks in with chips, dip and two glasses of soda, Blaine immediately goes and helps. They put the snacks on the nearest surface. Blaine turns around and hugs Kurt and starts to kiss him, pushing Kurt down on the bed; Blaine follows Kurt as he leans down on the bed. Blaine glides his hands up the sides of Kurt's waist and up his arms until he reached his hand putting each of his fingers between Kurt's. Kurt starts to glide up his bed and leans against the wall pulling Blaine beside him. Kurt presses his lips against Blaine's chin and neck, Blaine groans and pulls Kurt's hair, sliding his hands to Kurt's cheeks and pressing a kiss on his lips.

Kissing Kurt, Blaine lies down on the pillow, Kurt follows pressing against Blaine. Kurt moves his hands to Blaine's gelled hair slicing his fingers through it. Blaine kisses Kurt's neck and breaths down his shoulder, as Kurt plays with Blaine's hair releasing his curls from the gel. Blaine bites Kurt's neck, Kurt moans and pulls his hands out of Blaine's hair and slides his hands down his hips and between his legs. Blaine and Kurt look at each other smiling and laughing "you still want put on the movie?" Blaine asks panting hard, Kurt breathlessly kisses Blaine, "I think we should cool off first" Kurt answered; his forehead against Blaine's. They both passionately kiss each other again, Blaine smiles, his cheeks blush and his face turns hot "I love you, Kurt" he said as he walks out the room walks into the bathroom combing his hands through his hair.

* * *

Kurt looks around his room and sees Blaine's bag sitting next to his wondering what he put in there earlier; Kurt hears the water running it the bathroom and quickly grabs Blaine's bag and starts shuffling through it. Kurt's face starts to go hot when he sees a small square wrapper in the bag, he pulls it out of the bag and looks at it with a stunned look on his face "a condom?" he says quietly to himself. Blaine walks into Kurt's room with nothing but a towel around his waist. Blaine sees Kurt with the condom in his hand "I can explain" he said quickly Kurt giggled "so... you did not watch the movie" He looked at his naked boyfriend "it is ok you don't have to explain, but there is not going to be any funny business tonight Finn is just next door" Blaine walked over to Kurt snatching the condom out of Kurt's hand his face full of embarrassment and disappointment. "Blaine, I love you" Kurt eyes meeting at his disappointed boyfriend, Blaine smiled "can I borrow some clothes" Kurt nodded and looked down from Blaine's eye and looked at the towel around his waist.

**Thank you for reading PLEASE REVEIW...**


End file.
